Sunset Amore REPUBLISHED
by Sekai Nerah
Summary: When MOlly learns a terible secret of Aikka's world will she stay? Sorry for deleting story in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Oh had just sacrificed himself to save Molly, Jordan and Aikka from the temple statues, they were still in a state of shock from what just happened.

"He's...gone." Jordan said getting to his feet.

"Which means Kanaletto's here already, waiting for us." Aikka realized, he tried to stand on his own but the recent fall, not to mention traveling in the storm to find Molly made it a bit difficult.

"We can't go back." Molly said giving Aikka a bit of help.

"I don't know about you Molly but, even though we were here once before these murels still creep me out." Jordan announced somewhere behind Aikka.

"Would you prefer the hallucinations then?" Molly asked with dread.

"On the other hand I think the murels are starting to grow on me." Molly knew he was only being brave for her sake, sadly it wasn't working very well.  
When they reached the room of pure white light Molly noticed the water was rushing high above their heads, not like last time at all.

"Do we have a choice?" Jordan asked when they reached the bridge over it.

"We don't." Molly said, she was just about to step forward when AIkka moved ahead, arrow at the ready. "Molly, stand between us, we cannot allow Kanaletto near you."  
'Why does he get to lead, I should be the one protecting Molly from the front.' Jordan said to himself, he had a right to be jealous, Molly payed far too much attention to the Prince.  
Not that he cared, Aikka was, after all an alien, when this was over he'd be going back to Nourasia, being a Prince, Aikka probably wouldn't have time for Molly, he'd leave her all to Jordan.  
Jordan smiled cruely, then he thought of the possibility of Molly visiting Aikka, he'd just have to make sure it doesn't happen.  
They reached the Temple of the Heart only to find it completely deserted, the Pyramid hadn't been activated either.  
"Why is he hiding?" Molly wondered.

"I don't know...Aikka can't we force him out? Waiting like this makes me nervous." Jordan asked canon at the ready.

"That's probably his plan, make us separate from Molly, leaving her weak and defenseless."

"Just great." Jordan said sarcastically, he completely forgot Molly had no weapon, how could he be such an idiot?

"Molly, I want you to keep my sword, and keep it close, its not much, but I guarantee even Kanaletto will feel the sting of royalty."

"Thanks." Molly said blushing, she had to look away from Aikka so he wouldn't see her tears, why did he have to be so kind?

"Ready Jordan?" Aikka asked, Jordan only nodded.

"I expect you both to be alive when this is over." Molly whispered to them , Jordan gave her a look of longing before heading off, she still cared about him, which was nice to know.  
Jordan felt someone's eyes on him, when he turned around though, no one was there, a noise called his attention...nobody there either.  
He gave up only to find Kanaletto bearing down upon him, Jordan fired his canon making both Molly and Aikka jump in alarm.  
The bullets had no effect on Kanaletto, Jordan couldn't give up just yet, he had no choice when a burst of energy thrusted Jordan backwards.  
Jordan slammed into a wall, he couldn't stop himself from falling on the ground, nor had he the t ime to move when his canon crushed a few bones in his leg.

"Jordan?" Molly yelled, hearing his painful cry...a light appeared at the opposite end of the cave, it was one of Aikka's arrows.

"Get down!" Aikka shouted to her, he'd spotted Kanaletto behind Molly, his aim was good but Kanaletto had dissapeared.

"Oh Jordan." Molly said when she saw him limping towards her, he fell over and she leaned him against the side of a nearby wall.

"Don't worry, its nothing but a scratch." Jordan said gritting his teeth in pain.

"Here let me-"

"There's no time for that, do as Aikka told you, head for the Pyramid, I can't do much for you now...let Aikka worry about protecting you."

"Stay there Jordan..we won't be long."

"Like I'd go anywhere in my condition." After Molly left him there for a few moments, he passed out, he could no longer bear the pain.

Aikka was relieved to see Molly wasn't harmed, he motioned for her to head toward the Pyramid, she slid down the wall and waited for his signal. He held the glowing arrow high above his head, a sign to Molly that it was safe to go on.  
He had been watching her slow progression when a sudden wind vibration caught his ears, Aikka couldn't see anything..making him a bit uneasy.  
The glow from Aikka's arrow caused Molly to look up, he was kneeling, arrow down, she was no longer safe.  
'Calm yourself Aikka, now is not the moment to be afraid, let your mind rest, find him out in the darkness.' Aikka closed his eyes, focusing all his thoughts on Kanaletto, his tiara began to glow, it had worked its magic...Aikka found Kanaletto.

"You won't escape!" Aikka pivoted around firing his arrow as Kanaletto charged, it didn't work..Kanaletto stopped the arrow in mid-air and sent it back piercing Aikka's right side.  
Molly watched helplessly as Aikka fell several feet from where she had been crouching, rocks began to tumble down, creating a barrier between here and the others.

"Aikka...Jordan...where are you?" When Molly heard no response, she got scared, noticing the pyramid she heard the Prince's last words before he left. "If something happens, run to the Pyramid and dont' look back." Molly took his advice...the Pyramid was't that far.  
The Pyramid of Power glowed as Molly stepped across the threshold, Kanaletto appeared before her, forcing Molly back across the line.

Aikka who was still hurt but very much alive limped towards Kanaletto silently readying his arrow, he wasn't quiet enough.  
"You dare to challenge me even when wounded...that is foolish, it would have been wiser to stay down...however I shall be very pleased to put you out of your misery sooner rather than later."

"As long as I can move I won't let you hurt Molly."

"Prince Aikka, you have been standing in my way for far too long, as a result I willy destroy you...now!" Kanaletto closed up his hand making Aikka airborne, one of his claws tore through the armor as well as Aikka's shoulder.

"Aikka! Leave him alone you beast!" Molly stuck the knife in Kanaletto's hand, she heard no screech and saw the knife melt away.

"Heh, you think that would take care of me? Guess again, not even a small human such as you will kill me...Eva."

"You know my real name?" Molly said backing away

"I know everything about you my dear child, for centuries I've wove and un-wove the threads of time..just to find you."

"But why?" Molly asked totally confused.

"Isn't it obvious Molly? He knew you wouldn't take the avatar's crown, I have a suspicion he was playing both of us." Aikka muttered aloud.

"Yes...as to the second of your theories, I wasn't bothered with your existance at all...that is, not at first."

"What made you change your mind?"

"It was the way Eva felt towards you...I watched from my perch the very first moment the two of you met, she was...attracted.." Molly couldn't beleive her ears, not only was Kanaletto telling Aikka the truth, he was telling him her secrets...it was frightening.

"I wasn't meant to race-"

"But you did...didn't you?" Kanaletto asked giving her a wicked smile.

"Rick's crash...you caused it!"

"He had far too high an opinion of himself to refuse the thrown and had to be...removed."

"And Sul, did you get rid of him too?" Molly asked.

"Not part of my original plan, one must improvise, the fool dared to tamper with the course of destiny, my entire plan was in jeopardy." Kanaletto said, Aikka was wondering how Sul dissapeared, he thought Kross had something to do with it.

"I was never free, you controlled everything." Molly was shaking.

"You were free Eva, the loss of your mother combined with the desertion of your father created a perfect balance...a blazing pain within you...once in place I simply waited for this pain to reach Oban and send the entire galazy ablaze."

"It was you, my mother died because of you, and I blamed Spirit up until-"

"She had to go, to bring out the best in you, the situation grew brighter as the time came for you to run away, your father never recognized his own flesh and blood when you went to confront him.."

"A whole ten years of my life...wasted." Molly said now on the floor, Aikka gasped at this bit of information, he finally understood everything...the reason Molly was here...was to bring her mother back...his heart crumbled along with her.

"Forget the past Eva." Kanaletto said his hand in front of her face, a burst of energy caused her to float. "Together we will tear down this flawed world and build a new one, reborn, a world without pain and complete...stillness."  
"Molly...no." Jordan whispered, he was scared for her, he had to do something before it was too late, Jordan didn't want to think about it any more.

"Be gone Kanaletto, you have no purpose here, you are no longer the Avatar!" the creators said surrounding Molly.  
"Silence, the Pyramid has been activated as is required, now fulfill your function, give me back the power to Oban." Aikka watched as Kanaletto destroyed the creators, he couldn't be of any assistance, the pain was too much.

"Molly." Jordan whispered from down the ledge.

"Jordan?" Molly looked up at him.

"I love you Molly." Before anyone gathered what was going on Jordan jumped down into the ball of light.

"No!" Kanaletto yelled, it was too late, Jordan had dissapeared into the glowing ball, it grew brighter and destroyed Kanaletto and all his evil.

"Wake up Molly."

"Jordan...your body." Molly gasped as he appeared before her in an odd shape.

"Its only for show...I was told it will wear off in a few weeks."

"I'm sorry, you were never meant to become the Avatar."

"Don't worry about it, it was my own choice, I must leave now, the Creators have lots to teach me." he gave Molly a kiss goodbye and faded away.

Molly, along with Aikka who became unconcious after being blinded by the ball of light, got transported to a newly re-created temple. Seeing Aikka's wounds Molly went in search fof som form of medical supplies, she found a kit box along with a note attached : FOR AIKKA

"Jordan." Molly began to cry where Aikka found her moments later huddled in the corner.

"Molly, don't dwell on what has passed." he said softly leaning on the wall.

"Aikka, you need to be still..your wounds haven't fully healed."

"I'm fine Molly-ouch!" The wound from his arrow was deep, Aikka figured it grazed some of his nerves, he took Molly's suggestion and sat down.

"How can I tend to your wounds if I can't even unloosen your shirt." Molly asked for the laces were tight.

"That will take forever Molly, help me with this." He indicated to the other side of his armor, Molly took off her glove and proceeded to unknot everything, finally it came apart and Aikka's shirt fell to his waist.

"What will you do now?" Molly asked still tending to his wounds.

"Return to my kingdom and force all the Crogs to leave, if they haven't done so already."

"Why would they stay?"

"Remember what Kross was like...anyway it doesn't matter the time has come for the Nourasians to stand up for themselves."

"You've become a leader as well as a man." Molly's comment made Aikka still and he looked at her in surprise.

"What is it?" Molly asked when she felt his stomach tighten.

"I-its nothing." Aikka said still a bit confused.  
However odd the situation was, they were still staring at one another, Molly was now fully aware of his body temperature, his chest was hot, her hand felt cold in comparison.  
"Molly." Aikka said slowly bending his head toward hers.  
A noise from outside grabbed his attention and he stood up so quickly that Molly, who was unaware of anything else at the time fell on her face. -  
"Its time for us to go." he said putting all his armor back into place.

"Should I wait for you?"

"No..I'll catch up."

"Eva! Your alright." Don Wei said hugging her.

''Dad!" Molly returned his warm hug.

"Is Jordan...the Avatar?" Stan asked Molly who only nodded, she had just spotted Aikka talking to his Fencing Master, Cyrus.

"Let's go home Eva." Don Wei said...they had all walked to one of the nearest transporters that wasn't being stood under.

"Molly I'd like a word." Aikka said from behind.

"Go ahead." Don Wei chuckled.

"I would be honored for you to visit my kingdom."

"You mean it?" Molly's tone was overjoyed.

"I promise to take you next time we meet."

"Don't forget...I'll be waiting."

"Eva!" Don Wei yelled at the same time Cyrus shouted "Prince"

"Goodbye Molly, we'll meet again soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving back on Earth was a somewhat uncomfortable feeling, after being surrounded by many assortment of aliens Molly thought this was somthing she had to get used to again.  
Her father as promised brought her back hom , before, Molly's idea of a family was to have her mother back, now she knew Don Wei wouldn't abandon her she felt differenty.  
There was the ugly thought of going back to the boarding school, however Don Wei figured it would be best suited if she went to a public school...something Molly enjoyed, though it was still school.  
Weeks went by and still no word from Aikka, Molly was beginning to think he had forgotten about her, Molly wished he was here, it was very lonely without a friend to talk to...Yes Molly made friends in her new life, but none of them could ever take Aikka's place.

"Class, we've got a foriegn exchange student with us today,, now your all aware of our alien nieghbors across the galaxy, so I want you all to be nice." The teacher let him in...Molly along with the rest of the class gasped, it wasn't Aikka..but he was definetely Nourasian. "This is Ozai, a Nourasian Knight, let us begin by asking him a few questions...anyone?" Molly was the only one to hold up her hand.

"You woudn't happen to know Prince Aikka at all?"

"I assume you must be Molly, the 'Earth Princess' as he calls you." Ozai saw her blush and heard everyone else in the room snickering.

"Right, well...let's continue this little introduction some other time." The teacher announced when she heard the last bell of the day ring. Molly stuck around to chat with Ozai a bit more.

"Aikka told me if I ever found you to say he was sorry for not contacting you sooner."

"I guess he's pretty busy."

"He still plans on bringing you back."

"Something I'm looking forward to."

"Eva-oh for a second I thought this was Aikka." Don Wei said as he drove up.

"No sir, I am one of Aikka's many guards." Ozai said bowing.

"Pleased to meet you, C'mon we'd better go."

"Want a ride?" Molly asked Ozai who shook his head and told her that he had his own way of travel upon the roof...Molly wondered if everyone in Nourasia rode beetles. They left him standing there alone, Ozai quickly summoned his mount Adese, following them from high above.

"I heard from Rick this morning, he's doing well and wishes the 'little mouse' to stay out of trouble." Don Wei said smiling.

"I hope he is too." Molly began giggling.

Molly fell asleep hours later, it had been a difficult day and she wanted to let the days pass by until Prince Aikka came to fetch her. Molly awoke to rain...or at least she thought it was rain, as she came closer to the window she found Ozai fluttering down below.  
"Come with me." he said.

"One moment." Molly put on more suitable clothes and jumped down onto Adese's back.

"It occured to me you needed a bit of adventure."

"If only I hadn't taken my rocketseat to Alwas."

"No matter, we'll go exploring." Ozai said, his beetle Adese took so many turns Molly wasn't sure where they were going, until they reaching a clearing.

"Is that...Aikka!" Molly gasped, he was waiting for her on G'dar who was screeching with delight.

"You look well Molly." He said when Molly embraced him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I never go back on a promise Molly, you should know that, and I'm one of those...what was it you said Ozai?"

"Exchange students."

"Meaning we'll be together?" Aikka nodded which made Molly scream out with joy

"Humans...rather bizzare creatures if I do say so myself." Ozai remarked

"I find them rather intriguing." Aikka said watching her as she ran around them.

"Yes G'dar happy to see you too." Molly told Aikka's beetle when he nudged her several times.

"Aikka...have you ever seen your mount act this way before?"

"Only towards Molly, I'm not certain why."

'Its because G'dar senses your feelings toward Eva, an animal can reflect its master's heart...even when he can't' Ozai said to himself. "I'll be off now Aikka, you'll be back soon?"

"Yes Ozai...eventually." Aikka told him turning his attention to Molly who was sitting upon G'dar looking up at the stars.

"Its so clear out tonight." Molly said when Aikka sat down next to her.

"This planet is amazing." Aikka said in awe.

"Nothing special."

"To you perhaps, but to an outsider like myself, there's nothing that compares to this." Molly thought Aikka was out of his mind, but when she truly began to wonder of her time spent during the 'Great Race' Molly understood.

"I see what you mean." This time when Molly looked up at the sky she had a glint in her eyes, a glint Aikka couldn't let pass by.

"Come Molly, let us not waste such a glorious night talking about what should be done, its time for us to live the fantasies our minds can only imagine."

Aikka had stood up and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted, G'dar was overjoyed at the sudden outburst of energy, without Aikka's guidance he flew into the air, making Molly fall into Aikka's arms.  
Laughter erupted from their mouths, the rush of excitement took its toll on Molly, never did she experience such joy, at least not on Earth, heck, not even was it like this on Alwas or Oban.  
Aikka had the same feelings as Molly, his parents would be besides themselves if either one saw the way he was acting...they would never allow their son, a prince to be so...juvinile.

"Do you remember how we met?" Aikka asked her a while later when G'dar had settled himself down, they were sitting under a tree, Molly's head lay against his shoulder.

"Of course, I was being trampled by a bunch of one-eyed Ceroids, you took my hand and...wanted to know if I had parental supervision." Molly busted out laughing.

"I recall you asked me the very same thing." Aikka said chuckling. A sudden realization struck Molly and she had to ask a question.

"How old are you...back on Alwas you remarked that we were possibly the same age."

"On Earth, yes...your 16 now which would make me a year older."

"What about Nourasian years."

"I am around 1400."

"Which means you'll live longer than I will." Molly said sadly.

Aikka felt like he was going to scream, this was not how he planned the night to end he wasn't about to leave Molly feeling guilty. "I've read in our historical papers somewhere if a human marries a Nourasian, the human will live as long as their Nourasian counterpart, aging gracefully." Molly looked up in complete bafflement..she'd never heard of such a thing.

"It can't be possible."

"I've seen it happen." Aikka told her.

"Well I-" Molly's voice trailed off and she looked away, leaving Aikka to wonder what she had been thinking.

"Molly I want you to be my partner."

"Your partner?" Molly gasped rising. "You don't mean-"

"I can deny my feelings no longer, I love you, always have loved you, and spent many hours dreaming about our children."

"Our children?...Aikka I'm too young, my father would never-"

"We can always postpone it...I am willing to wait forever if you wish, as of yet I have not been claimed...therefore I promise myelf to you." Molly was overwhelmed, he wanted to marry her, and to prove his loyalty had pledged himself, she was...moved.

"Aikka, your father's calling for you." Ozai's voice cut across the silent air like a slap in the face.

"Duty calls." Aikka sighed. "Molly I shall see you again...unless you have other plans?"

"No...visit whenever you want."

"Very well, Ozai will take you home where I shall return in later time."

"Eva, why does he still call you Molly?" Ozai asked flying her home.

"You'll have to ask him."

"I've tried, many times, he's refused to answer."

"I'm sure he's got a reason."

Ozai left her at the window where she quietly crept around and got back into her night clothes, Molly climbed into bed, soon after fell asleep, only to be awakened by instinct. Aikka had been watching over her for some time now, each movement carefully being put to memory.

"I hope this isn't an inconvenience to you my love." at the words 'my love' Molly instantly blushed, her eyes widened and she covered herself up a bit more. "Does my tone scare you?"

"No...no...I'll get used to it after a while." Molly said, Aikka however noticed she had been a bit frightened by his words so he reverted back to his Princely tone.

"Molly I want you to have something." he pulled out a silver bracelet "A communicator...in case were torn apart for some reason."

"I'll never take it off."Molly said...it was such a beautiful gift.


	3. Chapter 3

Posted: Mon Jan 01, 2007 4:30 am Post subject:

HERE'S MORE!

Molly didn't know how much longer she could take being on her own planet, for one thing she wanted to see Nourasia, and for another they were being pursued.  
Well Aikka was the one being pursued by a bunch of girls, all giggly and blushing, Molly was completely annoyed. On the other hand Aikka's charm still made her that way, something Molly couldn't figure out.

"Where has Ozai got to?" Aikka asked Molly

"He's in the Library." one of the giggly girls from behind said

"No he's not, he's in the bathroom." said another.

"Well I saw him in the hallway." Soon many of the girls began arguing, each wanting an approval of the Prince, Aikka looked to Molly and they walked on.

"I'll find him myself." Aikka chortled, it was not long after they had spotted him amongst his own fanclub.

"He's acting rather smugly for someone whose not a human person." Molly said, Aikka sighed his agreement. ' I don't quite like the look on your face Ozai, what is on your thoughts and why?'  
Aikka gave his worried views about this aside the more important thing was Molly...going to Nourasia would be a blast to her, but to him it meant everything.  
Everything in the world, his world, their world, Aikka was unsure how his parents would take to Molly, will they love her as his bride or will they ignore her as a human?  
So many thoughts went through his mind, if he wasn't surrounded at that moment Aikka would surely lost all piece. One question rattled about more then the rest...did Molly love him in return? She never expressed her feelings, well how could she when Ozai interrupted them, he wanted her emotions layed out on the table.

Finaly the moment came, Nourasia was only a teleport away, Molly's excitement was felt by everyone around her. Molly had been suprised to learn Don Wei would be visiting on his off days from the racing scene.  
"Well I can't let you have all the fun." Don Wei told her.

"Who knows, she might want to stay." Ozai remarked to Don

"Why would you say that?" Molly asked.

"As the human saying goes, I believe Ozai's 'yanking your chain' Molly." Aikka said.

Ozai however wasn't joking, most of the humans he'd seen had never returned to Earth, it was not clear why...Ozai figured they finally found piece.  
"We must be off Aikka, he temple leaves in an hours time, being late is not an option."

"Especially with my father 'Be here when summoned or not at all' he does not tolerate those who don't follow his rule." Aikka told Molly

"Well I wouldn't either, its not noce to make someone wait." Molly said.

The ship came to get them earlier than planned...but as Aikka pointed out it was better now than not at all. When they arrived at Nourasia Moly couldn't believe her eyes, there were waterfalls all around, both her guides (Aikka and Oxai of course) thought it would suit Molly better if she saw Nourasia from the air.

"Wow" Molly gasped, for she had just noticed many different assortment of buildings, right in the middle stood a crystal blue castle with the Nourasian symbol.

"Welcome to my kingdom." Aikka was pleased by Molly's expression "We will explore the outer city later perhaps, my parents will be expecting us." Aikka didn't want to spoil her fun , but he knew Molly well enough to figure she'd run off once he landed.  
As they were flying Molly was now interested in the people, one of them in particular gazed in their direction and his eyes met hers for 3 brief seconds. His skin was bluish purple, and his eyes were silver, but Molly was more intrigued by his ears, they looked the way you would ring out a wet rag in opposite directions...strange.

"My Lord, your son Prince Aikka has returned with Ozai, along with the young human girl." Cyrus announced when all three entered the room.

"Prince Aikka, my son you have returned in full health..I trust your visit was worthwhile?" Aikka's father King Elcion asked.

"Yes father, I deeply wished you had the time to see it, unlike anything you can imagine." Aikka said kneeling down on one knee, Molly was about to do the same when Ozai's hand stayed her movement.

"Not until your spoken to." Ozai whispered.

"What about the earthling, how does she like it here?"

"Forgive my rudeness father, why not ask her yourself." Aikka said, his eyes focused on his fathers' who rather looked like he had beter things to do.

"What say you earthling?" Elcion's tone was sharp, Aikka wished he wouldn't speak to her in such a way...it was upsetting.

"Breathtaking sire, seeing more of Nourasia will give me great pleasure." Molly kneeled down like Aikka, who noticed she was trembling a little.

"I see, Prince Aikka...I will leave the escorting you, however your duties cannot wait, you've been summoned to Lord Eff's."

'The debating begins.' Aikka said to himself. "Right away father."

"Ozai, since your still new I think its best if Queen Meloura is the young earthlings guide." Ozai nodded and followed Aikka out the hall.

"Come my dear, let us walk together." Queen Meloura spoke in such a nice way Molly found it hard not to like her. "I'm sorry for the King's action's Elcion's mistrust of humans goes without saying."

"Why does he-"

"Never you mind...ah here we are...dinner will be served a long while from now." Molly was left alone, she scanned her bedroom, what caught her attention was the window, very large, and very open...no glass, only drapes fluttering in the breeze.  
A knock came from behind her door and a young Nourasian came in carrying a bundle of clothing...'she must be the maid.' Molly thought  
"Here are your dinner clothes miss." the girl said and left the room.

Molly wasn't sure when dinner was but it was getting late and her eyes felt droopy, she wanted nothing more than to doze off, but another knock sounded and Ozai entered, followed by Cyrus.

"Eva I came to fetch-your not even dressed yet!"

"Child..you better be grateful we came early." Cyrus said...Molly went behind a dark curtain, fumbling around with the gown for the longest time until she managed to put it on.

"As I was saying, I came to fetch you, Aikka is downstairs and he will direct us to the dining room." Ozai said Molly gave Cyrus a quizical look.

"Even an elder can get lost." Cyrus made sense.

Aikka had been waiting for an eternity for them to show up, he heard voiced and looked up to see them coming down the stairs. He gasped as Molly's form found the light, she was wearing the robes of his people, nothing gave him more pleasure at that moment, Aikka had always visioned Molly this way.  
Cyrus, Aikka noticed had been staring at him with the oddest expression, it was a mixture of amusement and fear. He had to look away from his Fencing Master, furious at himself for being caught, he made a mental note not to let it happeb again.  
"I was beginning to worry."

"All is well." Cyrus told him

Dinner had been fantabulous, Molly had never eate so much food, though she took great care in table manners, knowing what might arise if she had been sloppy...a very angry king and queen.  
Once in a while Molly would spot Aikka staring at her, not in love, but in worry, it must have been triggered when Elcion gave thanks to the Avatar.  
No longer had Molly been crying over what happened to Jordan, her sobbing stopped when Aikka finally showed up. As odd as it may sound its true, Mollydidn't want him to see her all broken up inside, he would have hated it.  
"So Prince Aikka, will you be showing Eva around the estate or the outer walls?" His mother Meloura asked.

"Both if time will allow me mother."

"Both? Prince, one cannot simly see Nourasia fully in one night." Cyrus said.

"I simply mean to show her the more...important parts this evening."

"I see, well then your both excused." Cyrus told Aikka, Molly and Ozai.

"What a lovely young lady." Meloura exclaimed.

"I smell..trouble about." King Elcion stated.

"They've definetely got a connection...I felt deep emotions echoing in the room." The king sighed heavily at his wife's words, he knew Aikka had thoughts about this human, but he didn't know what precisely.  
"Even so we cannot let-"

"Don't start the whole 'Nourasian Historic Secrets' again, our son has been told about it." the queen said. "Many times."  
"Yes but does she know?" Cyrus asked.

"Probably not..lets keep it so, who knows what will happen." From outside the open door Ozai had been listening, he wasn't certain what the 'Nourasian Historic Secrets' was...he decided it was time to check out the library, hoping Aikka wouldn't be there.


	4. 4Th Chapter

Thanks to one reviewer who noticed three chapters were the same, how they got that way is beyond me.

Aikka had in fact just left the library only moments ago, he was now showing her his chambers, which was at least the size of two large livingrooms.

"Don't you ever feel lonely being here?" Molly asked him.

"One must have room to think, besides when your royalty being alone is a comfortable feeling."

"Its almost as if your afraid of the outside world." Aikka shuddered "Don't you ever wish you could take G'dar and fly somewhere?"

"More than anything." Aikka whispered, his eyes were closed , fists shaking at his sides.

"What's stopping you?" Molly asked touching his elbow

"His duties." Cyrus said from the other side of the room with his arms crossed. "A prince cannot fly away from his fate."

"I wasn't exactly telling him to run away forever sir-"

"Your intentions were pure...Aikka if you are to show her the outer walls I suggest the time be now, don't take G'dar I'd rather you wear cloaks."

"Walking was my original plan, cloaks would be better, I don't want to be spotted."

"Wouldn't hiding our appearances be suspicious?"

"Molly you'd be surprised how man Nourasians disguise themselves so they DON'T attract attention." Aikka was right, almost everyone was hidden beneath an article of clothing, there were a few times Molly found odd, how could they tell who was who?

"Each cloak has a different disign, you will very rarely come across some that may be similiar." Aikka told her, they stopped along a river that was completely deserted, Molly noticed many different variety of fish juming in and out of the water.

"Aikka my friend, how long since our last visit?" A voice said from behind, Molly discovered it was the Nourasian she had seen earlier.

"Viro, I welcome your presence at this fine hour, Molly come and meet a friend of mine."

"Is she the one you were telling me about?" Viro asked Aikka who only nodded in return "It is a great pleasure to finally meet the 'Earth Princess.' " again Molly blushed even more than before, Aikka stared at Viro in horror, he told him that in hopes he would never say it aloud to anyone...especially Molly...though from the way she was blushing Molly must have heard it once before. 'Damn you Ozai' Aikka thought to himself.

"I am flattered by your compliments Viro, but for future reference please don't bow at my feet, I'm not an important figure on my planet."

"How can you say such things after all that's happened?"

"I'd rather not discuss it."

"Stop being noble-"

"Viro its best to leave this topic alone, I know full well the resaon she won't talk...I think it wise for us to go our separate ways for the time being."

"If you say so, again I am honored to meet you young lady." Viro told Moly and walked down an alley.

"My apologies, I had not expected him tonight, and I'm honestly suprised by Viro's...pushy attitude, he's usually not like that."

"Well he knew you were coming, I actually saw him when we flew up here awhile ago."

"Ah, now that explains it...come on its getting frosty out here, by the looks of those clouds we'll have snow very soon." Moments later Aikka's prediction came true and their brisk walk turned into a sprint for warmth and shelter. They made it to the castle just in time for the snow dropped down faster and faster, sticking to everything like glue.

"Well we won't be going anywhere for a while."

"A dissapointment...I must retire to my chambers, goodnight Molly see you tomorrow." He left her on her own, which was fine..she knew where her room was located now.


	5. 5th Chapter

The rumors were true about the 'Secret History' that Nourasia held as Ozai had found while pouring over notes in the library. He thought those stories were just a bunch of malarky, but now...

"What are you doing?"

"Holy-Viro, nothing, just a bit of light reading...err I uh, guess I 'd better go." Ozai said running out the door as soon as possible. Viro hoped he could have seen the scroll Ozai took with him, ah well better luck next time.  
As the night passed on the snow began to fade, leaving a blanket of pure white fluff everywhere, all was quiet the castle and its city seemed to be put under a spell of enchanted sleep, Molly had been awake the entire time, she desperately wanted to go, but sleep it seemed finally grabbed a hold of her as well.  
The kingdom was a buzz the next few days,, the snow hadn't melted away just yet and there had been word of another storm.  
"Lets worry about this one first...I want all the guards out there shoveling sidewalks, roads, aand anywhere else that might need it." King Elcion said.

"Take a few mounts along, who knows...it might be faster." Meloura said.

"Or create a bigger mess."

"Do you always need to be burdened by such a little thing?"

"Meloura, my dearest, there are times when a king needs to worry."

"And times when one must site back and enjoy life."

"You can't enjoy much when-" he got cut off by Meloura "Prince Aikka be a dear and promise not to act like your father someday."

"I don't think I can promise you that mother, however I shall do my best to try." Aikka said forcing back a laugh

"Its nothing to laugh at my son." Elcion noticed the humor in his son's face

"I apologize father." Aikka went back to his usual self around the king, but for just one moment Elcionhad spoken to his wife untitled and with care, his thoughts turned to Molly...what could she be doing now?

Being cooped up in her quarters all day was not something Molly would tolerate much longer, the cool air had invited her out the open window. Desperately wanting a closer look at the city Molly climbed down the walls slowly, Molly hoped Aikka could be with her, but seeing as he hadn't shown up for most of the morning her only chance was going alone, which was ok with her. Molly had spent nearly a week in Nourasia and knew precisely when supper would be served.  
It was a shame to realize no one but herself had ventured out past the grounds, the blanket of snow had been untouched by footprints besides her very own...why was everyone inside?

"Earth Princess!"

"Viro?" Molly asked in question for he had yelled out to her in a state of panic.

"Where is Aikka...why are you out here by yourself?"

"Exploring I guess, and as to Aikka...I'm certain he's attending important business..what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just thought you might be lost."

"If that happens I can follow my footprints." Molly said pointing at the tracks they had made.

"Good point, well seeing as your alright I should go finish some important business of my own" Before Molly could even say goodbye he dashed off leaving Molly feeling quite concerned about the way he was acting.


	6. Chapter 6

Aikka returned to his chambers hours later exhausted from all the recent events that took place most of the morning. He grew irritable and bored with his parents, none of the King and Queens discussions had anything remotely to do with the Prince...well except of course for one strand of discussion dwelling upon him ruling the kingdom.

"Prince Aikka, as my only son and heir I must speak with you..it concerns the bride to be."

"Father...do not force this discussion upon me now, in time I will choose a partner-"

"Prince, from your tone it seems you have already found...please...tell me not that you have chosen...her?" Aikka knew who he was referring to. "I have father-"

"No I forbid this, a claiming is to be arranged at once!"

"Its too late for that father."

"You didn't?" When Elcion didn't receive an answer he suddenly went into a terrible panic "Aikka...tell me you haven't...bedded with her...please!"

"How in the name of all that's sacred would you think of such a vile accusation? No father I have not, our decision was to wait for the right time." Aikka's whole face turned a darker color at his father's words.

"The right time? Prince I urge you to move cautiously around that...who knows how long either of you will last-"

"Enough! I will hear no more of this father, stop bating ideas into me, I have had no dark desires, or ill concieved thoughts...after our marriage perhaps...but certainly not now!" Elcion was taken aback by his son's sudden outburst, he had never been talked over by Aikka before.

"So be it...your excused." Elcion said wishing to hear nothing more from his son.

Aikka was silently fuming, his father actually imagined he and Molly would...he shuddered and brushed away his thoughts...Aikka had no intentions to be so devious.

'Lies, all lies!' said a voice in Aikka's head. 'Don't deny after many nights of having 'those dreams' you actually pretend not wanting to!' "Away with you..I don't need this." Aikka said to his inner concious.  
Lying in his bed Aikka was thoroughly disgusted at himself and wanted nothing but to hide under a rock. As he looked out the window his thoughts drifted over Molly's words. He made his decision then to escape for a bit of fresh air, Aikka wanted Molly along side him,...but when the dark thoughts entered his mind again, he was better off alone.

He walked quite aways, catchinga few glimpses of wild animals trying to unsuccesfully hide themselves for their homes were deep within the snow, Aikka reached a clearing and had to halt in mid-stride, he had just spotted Molly skating on wide patches of ice.  
Molly was enjoying the moment, eyes were closed and her smile was hard to miss...shw was happy no doubt about it. In an instant she sped in his direction, unaware of his presence until about 10 feet away, suprised, Molly tried to brake, but ended up stumbling, Aikka's arm caught hold.  
They were so close, Molly's hands rested against his chest, Aikka's left arm supporting her back while his right hung motionless.  
Before either had a chance to react, Aikka unconciously leaned his head closer, he could feel her breath upon him. Their mouths met, each sharing one another's first kiss, only briefly though as Aikka released the connection.

'What am I doing? Molly must think I'm mad' Aikka said to himself, his hand was resting on a wall, Aikka had his back turned to Molly, too afraid to face her.

"Its..snowing again." Molly's tone was uneven, when Aikka looked he was stunned to see her expression, he realized at that moment she wanted his kiss, her eyes were shut, yet he could see tears seeping down.

"Oh..yes I see." Aikka said awkwardly, he began to worry about his father, how would he react to this...or his mother..what was the Prince to do, Aikka certainly couldn't tell them what happened

"C'mon or we'll be late for dinner." Molly noticed a nearby lamp light up, she passed by Aikka who took hold of her arms and pinned her against the wall.

"Our meal can wait...this can't" He held her close to him again, kissing without letting go, neither was sure how long it lasted, didn't care, they didn't want to move away. Aikka had to release for two reasons, he needed air, and Molly's nails dug into his chest. They looked at eachother, eyes wide with fear, expressions horrified as they both knew what the other one wanted.

"No Molly...we cannot play the game, until we're parnters I cannot force such a grown up act upon you."

"But it won't be forced-"

"I made a promise to you my love, I must keep it."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Can't believe I deleted this story, thankfully I had this on a forum so I could copy and paste. Lol bad for me. But next time I'll do better.

Molly had been up in her room since dinner had ended, angry at herself for letting her emotions rule. To think she had been so rediculous and acted as though nothing else mattered.

"Molly...are you decent?" Aikka's voice asked from outside the hall.

"Decent enough." Her comment made the Prince chuckle, he entered the room followed by Ozai and Cyrus.

"They are here upon my father's request." He said seeing Molly's questionable look

"We don't have time for this-"

"Molly I have several duties to attend over by Daal, it requires my immediate attention, it could be months before you see me again."

"Its for the best." Molly's comment produced raised eyebrows behind Aikka.

"Indeed, however it won't stop me from using the communicator I gave you, please wear it at all times." Aikka bowed to her in farewell, trying his best to get Cyrus' eyes off him. A while later they had gone.

"Earth Princess...may I come in?"

"From the window?"

"I'm not allowed in Elcion's domain...don't ask, its a long story you don't want to hear, Aikka wanted me to check on you."

"Why can't-"

"He can't mix business with...pleasure"

"Was there some meaning behind the last word? you said it with a tone."

"Don't act innocent...I viewed the whole bridge scene." He made Molly go red.

"You didn't hear it too did you?"

"No...unfortunately."

"For a second there I was afraid you were going to say yes."

"An eavesdropper I am not...I must go now 'Earth Princess' footsteps are approaching you door."

"Its time for dinner child." Cyrus announced Molly opened the door quickly and followed him down the stairs. "Dressed already? I'm amazed."

"Why?"

"Was it before or after Viro's visit? Yes I saw him."

"Before sir."

"Come now, just because he's banished doesn't stop him, Viro's been here to chat with the Prince many times."

"And you haven't ratted him out yet...because?"

"My promise to the Prince-"

"Once its been made you cannot break it." Molly finished the sentence for him

"It still holds value."

"In what way?"

"Because its a law, the very first one ever written, our people honor the customs to this very day, I am proud to call myself Nourasian." Molly fascinated by his speech continued asking more questions, it was a moment before either realized they were lost and doubled back.

"Cyrus, I imagine you were late due to the Earthling's slack off attitude." The King's voice echoed as both entered.

"No sire I got lost-"

"Then why didn't she come here herself?"

"You don't expect one to just know where to find the Dining Hall, especially in two weeks time-"

"Please don't make excuses for me sir."

"Young Earthling, you must learn patience, don't talk when others are its quite rude, however, you are right...he need not make excuses." Elcion's tone for the first time was soft when he spoke to Molly...she suspected it was due to Aikka's leaving.

"Lets eat." Queen Meloura's voice broke the silent air.

During the next couple of days Molly made it a habit to remember exactly where the Dining Hall, Aikka's chambers, her room and Cyrus' were, a bit of practice was involved but she found them all.  
Cyrus very pleased with her success let Molly lead the way, Elcion eyed the sudden change, amused, she was trying so hard to fit in.  
Ozai had been to visit her on one occasion, didn't stay very long, mutered something about patrolling the hallways, Viro hadn't come back for some time and Aikka hadn't contacted her either.

"It takes exactly six days to get to Daal, by the time he gets ther I'm sure the Prince will be very wairy." Cyrus told her one evening.

Molly felt very alone without Aikka, it had been four days since his departure, in her heart she knew he was safe, which made it easier to sleep...until one night.  
Finally Molly had dozed off, after hours of scanning the horizon for nothing in particular, she had been dreaming about...a crash?  
The noise startled Molly, someone or something had been in her room, the contents were scattered about, whata mess, since she was already awake there was no sense in leaving it that way.  
It was then she realized there was someone else in the room, thudding footseps from behind, Moll's short gasp covered by a smelly rag, all her senses began to fade, his green eyes watched as she became unconcious.  
She felt cold all over, where were her clothes? Why were her arms and legs shackled? Whose bed was she in? So many questions.

"You finally awake." The figure spoke from a distant dark corner.

"What do you want from me?" Molly asked.

:"Your womanhood so I can become a man!"

"What do you mean?" Molly's voice quivered.

"You have not been told, oh for shame, I assumed the Prince already told you." Ozai stepped into the light, Molly froze with fear. "Told me what?"

"The Nourasians have a ritual, for those seeking adulthood, we must find a human 'innocents' we call them and sexually exhaust ourselves to the point where the 'innocent' is very 'uninnocent.' " Ozai's grin shook Molly to the core as she now realized what he was planning...She was screaming at him, trying to escape his hands from touching her breasts and many other places, the shackles had her pinned, he was about to enter her when a very huge shape knocked him off balance.

"Are you alright 'Earth Princess'?"

"What do you think?" For a moment Viro was winning, but Ozai somehow shackled his hands and put him face-to-face with Molly.

"Look! This is what becomes of a child born of both Human and Nourasian parents, isn't it gruesome, tell me!" Molly looked away from Viro, all her questions about him were answered by one statement. Viro was hurt by her reaction, he could see she was disgusted, her reaction was all Ozai wanted, he flung himself upon her and again was bothered by-

"Ozai, get away from her!"

"Aikka! your supposed to be-"

"It was postponed, you knew about it didn't you? Aikka pointed his finger at Ozai...very pissed.

"I see, how did you find this place?"

"Molly's bracelet has a tracking device."

"Lucky you,, too bad, I was just about to have my way with her."

"She's already spoken for!"

"Oh?" Ozai's tone made everyone's eyes widen

"Ugh I didn't mean that!"

"Please, every Nourasian male goes through a period of dark thoughts."

"Yes, but I would never act upon them!" Aikka said outraged. "Not unless she wishes it."

"Not unless she...well tell me...has she ever wanted it?"

"Yes I have." Molly answered before Aikka could I realized afterward it was a mistake, I was glad Aikka said he'd wait."

"And then become a man after you've wedded perhaps?" Molly stared at Aikka in horror.

"Not that's not true Molly!"

"Ok Prince then here's a question, why have you not told her about the Nourasian rituals?"

"She didn't need to know!"

"Because you didn't want her to, admit it..you were afraid she wouldn't stay here if she found out the truth."

"No!" AIkka yelled, he began fighting Ozai with swords, Aikka did some ninja like moves and brought Ozai down. Molly saw Ozai's unconcious form, she saw Aikka's face looking over her naked body, his face unreadable, as he came closer Molly shut her eyes and began to tremble.

"Viro..find her clothes, we need to talk." Viro set her clothing beside the bed, when Aikka was done unshackling Molly he led Viro to another room. "Now what happened."

"Hmm" Viro told AIkka every detail of what transpired (He had followed Ozai and waited for his time to act) by the time they were finished Aikka's whole body was shaking with anger. "This will not bout well with the King."


End file.
